


SV: Memoria

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_The grass wasn't greener I found_

_I wanted you to know_

_I dug you up a rainbow_

_The mystery's gone_

_So bring back the sun_

_We'll bury this hate_

_And build it with love_

 

 

"Take all your fears and your doubts and put them in this box."

 

Lana's necklace = Lex's fears and doubts? And he gave this to Clark.

 

-

 

Why is Clark being such a jerk to Lex? Because Clark is telling Lex he's worried the only way he knows how. He loves Lex so damned much and he doesn't want to lose Lex again, or more than he already has. Clark is reaching out, trying to persuade Lex in the only way he knows: intimidation. He's emotionally immature and he doesn't know the finer points of persuasion. But under the spying and the scolding, Clark just wants to save Lex from the people who have hurt others - and from himself.

 

On Clark contacting Lionel: Wow, Clark is really desperate. We all know how he glowers whenever Lionel walks into a room.

 

-

 

God, the look on Martha's face when she found out Clark had been talking to Lionel and hadn't told her.

 

-

 

Clark might be able to stop Lex by telling Lex his secrets. Has he considered this option and declined it? Or is he so desparate to save Lex that the thought hasn't even occurred to him.

 

-

 

Oh fuck.

 

-

 

Oh fuck. Lex, that's a really bad bluff if you don't have backup.

 

-

 

Clark... poor Clark, oh my God.

 

-

 

Lex walks into the flame instead of away. Lex is resourceful. Quicker on his feet than Clark. Lex is... now going to be even more of a meteor mutant.

 

-

 

Lex has seen him on the cross and on the pyre. He can't feel anything but exposed and vulnerable and raped right now. I hope Clark was on his way there, before he got put in the Kryptonite, to tell Lex the truth. Only now too much has happened for it to make a difference.

 

-

 

Jesus, Lex. You took the fall for your mother just like you did for Amanda. You didn't have any psychotic breaks. You did what you had to do to protect your mother and on the ledge, you were reacting to your brother's death.

 

-

 

He looks like the 12-year-old boy there.

 

-

 

I wonder how real Lionel's reaction is. I wonder that he didn't know the truth from the beginning and use Lex as a scapegoat because he could.

 

-

 

How sad. This solar system holds no significance for Clark. Or shouldn't. Except for the fact that he's here, and thinks he's destroyed everyone's life. What Clark doesn't realize is that Earthlings do a pretty good job of destroying their own lives. Doubts, and fears... There has been a lot of pain but Clark will never see that the love he brough into Martha and Jonathan's lives means so much more than the damage done by the meteors.


End file.
